Aoba-class cruiser
|module2= (overall) |Ship beam= |Ship draught= |Ship propulsion=4-shaft Parsons geared turbines 12 Kampon boilers |Ship speed= |Ship range=6,00nm at |Ship complement=625 |Ship armament=(initial) 6 × /50-cal Mark I guns (3×2) 4 × /45-cal (4×1) 12 × torpedo tubes (6×2) (final) 6 × /50-cal Mark II guns (3×2) 4 × /45-cal (4×1) 8 × 25 mm (4×2) machine guns 8 × Type 93 torpedo tubes (2×4) | Ship armor = Lacroix, Japanese Cruisers, p.58-59 * Belt: * Magazine: * Turrets: * Conning tower: none * Decks: * Upper Decks: |Ship aircraft=(initial) 1, (final) 2 |Ship aircraft facilities=1 catapult }} }} The were a class of two Japanese heavy cruisers which saw service during World War II. Design The ''Furutaka'' class of heavy cruisers (also called “A class” cruisers in the [[Japanese Imperial Navy|''I.J.N.]]) was originally planned to include [[Japanese cruiser Aoba|''Aoba]] and her sister ship ''Kinugasa''. The two ships were laid down in early 1924 with that intent. In 1924 the IJN Naval General Staff pressured the acting head of the Basic Design Section, Fujimoto Kikuo, to use the newly designed twin gun turrets on the ''Furutaka'' class ships. Fujimoto agreed to modify the Aoba and Kinugasa, but it was already too late to retrofit Furutaka and Kako, which had been laid down in late 1922.Lacroix, Japanese Cruisers, p.52 The two ships were subsequently renamed as a separate class. The modifications were significant. The 6×1 20 cm semi-turrets, 1 through 6, were replaced by 3 twin turrets, two fore and one aft. The main superstructure was also modified to accommodate the different fire control requirements of the twin turrets.Lacroix, Japanese Cruisers, p.68-70 Other design modifications included using /45-cal HA guns rather than the guns. The airplane takeoff platform, part of which mounted atop the number 4 semi-turret, was replaced with a catapult fitted just fore of the number 3 twin turret. The superstructure aft of the funnels was extensively modified due to the new catapult.Lacroix, Japanese Cruisers, p.52-54 The catapults weren't ready before the ships were commissioned. Kinugasa had an compressed-air unit mounted in March 1928, while Aoba had a gunpowder-propelled model mounted in March 1929.Lacroix, Japanese Cruisers, p.68 Aoba and Kinugasa were otherwise built on the same hull as Furutaka and Kako, with identical machinery and armor.Lacroix, Japanese Cruisers, p.800-806 As built the Aoba was more than 900 tons heavier than its design weight, with negative effects on the performance of the ships similar to that of the Furutaka-class overweight condition.Lacroix, Japanese Cruisers, p.58 Modernization In 1930, the Naval General Staff, concerned by the limitations on the size of their navy by the London Naval Treaty won approval for an extensive modernization program of the “A class” cruisers. To offset the numerical superiority the U.S. Navy enjoyed, the planned upgrades included the latest weapons, protection, fire control systems, and communication equipment.Lacroix, Japanese Cruisers, pp. 219 In the spring of 1930 the two ships had their manually-operated 12 cm anti-aircraft guns replaced with improved electro-hydraulically operated units. Kinugasa was refitted with a gunpowder-propelled catapult a year later.Lacroix, Japanese Cruisers, pp. 75 Extensive modernization of the ships began in late 1938, lasting until they were recommissioned two years later, as follows:Lacroix, Japanese Cruisers, pp. 258-260 The main battery was replaced by /50-cal Mark II guns. Although turrets and gun mounts were unchanged, the powder and shell hoists were modified for the larger shells and to prevent flarebacks in the turrets from traveling to the magazines. Light anti-aircraft defenses were improved by 4 twin sets of 25 mm machine guns and 2 twin 13 mm machine guns. The 6 pairs (3 per side) of fixed torpedo tubes mounted on the middle deck were replaced with 2 quadruple mounts using the powerful Type 93 torpedo, located on the upper deck, one on each side of the catapult. The bridge structure was rebuilt almost identically to the Furutaka-class modifications to accommodate the latest rangefinders and fire control equipment for the main battery, antiaircraft and torpedoes. Of the twelve original boilers, two smaller ones were mixed-fuel capable. They were replaced by with oil-fired units. Their coal bunkers were replaced with fuel-oil tanks. The above modifications added 576 tons to the ships. To prevent the draft from increasing even more, and to improve stability, bulges were added, simultaneously enhancing antitorpedo protection. As a result, the ships' beam was increased to . Ships in class See also References Books * * External links *Combinedfleet.com Shares page with Furutaka-Class cruisers Aoba Aoba-class cruisers Category:Cruisers of the Imperial Japanese Navy Category:Ships built in Japan